Why's She Here?
by summer-love32
Summary: Summary: ok sucky title I know. It's from my favorite scene :D this story is about Alek and Chloe. The characters will probably end up ooc cause that always happens for me, just a warning to ppl who don't like ooc stories. please r&r :D. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Whys _she_ here?

Chapter 1

Chalek story

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King

Chloe's pov

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Hmmm" I groan and hit snooze. 20 minutes later my mom's banging on my door yelling

"CHLOE GET UP! I swear I'm not going to drive you today."

"Fine" I yell back sadly getting up. I hop into the shower quickly and then walk to my closet.

"What to wear. What to wear" I say then I saw it. It was a cute red racer-back with multi colored dots in different patterns. I then grabbed my olive leather jacket and put them on my bed then went to get my favorite dark wash skinny jeans and my brown knee high boots (no heels of course) and when to change. When I was done I put my hair in a side braid and did my makeup. When I finished I looked in the mirror and one thing popped into my head. I look hot.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple

"Love you mom" I yell over my shoulder as I race outside. But I guess I didn't need to cause there was Amy waiting for me.

"Hey Chlo. Wow you look hot" she said looking me up and down I smile and reply

"Thanks" then we are off

_**3 3 3**_

When we walk in everyone starts looking at us. And I'm gonna assume it has to do with the fact Amy and I are pretty much outcast that never look hot but today we did. As we walk to our lockers I decide to listen to what people are say

"Wow when did King turn hot" said one of Alek's 'jocko' friends

"Wow someone wants attention" said a cheerleader glaring at Amy and me.

"I would so tap that" at this I wrinkled up my nose in disgust. Of course it was a basketball player named… Aaron I think.

I told Amy all the reactions I heard and more she just laughed.

"Bitches will be bitches" she said referring to the cheerleaders comments

"That's all to true" I said laughing to. By now we were opening our lockers.

"And boys will be…well only one word can describe the boys…horny" she said laughing even harder I couldn't help but laugh along then I realized something

"Where's Alek he's usually lecturing me by this time in the morning" I said jokingly

"Oh I don't know" Amy said smiling knowingly

"Ummm ok?" I asked kind of scared by that smile…it never leads to good things. I close my locker and am about to walk away when I notice someone's there… it's Aaron.

"What do you want" I ask with an annoyed voice

"You wanna get out of here I know some great places we could be alone" he says grabbing her waist.

"Maybe when hell freezes over…wait sorry I wouldn't even go with you then" I say with a shrug and move to keep walk but he just tightens his grip

"I don't think so" he says pinning me to the wall. At this point Amy's freaking out yelling at him to let me go and that he's such a jerk and that I obviously don't like him.

".Go." I say through clenched teeth really angry at this guy's nerve if he only knew I could rip him to shreds in seconds.

"I don't think so" he say's smirking. Fine that's how you wanna play then let's I think to myself

"Funny I was. So like I said let me go or you're going to really regret it" I said smiling sweetly

"Oh ya and what's a little pretty princess like you gonna do" he asked laughing. I smirk and his confidence wavers a little. By now we had a crowd.

"Amy get everyone to leave" say winking. Thankfully she gets I'm about to make him listen and that might be bad for the whole school to see. So of course she makes huge scene somewhere else and thankfully they leave

"Aw Chloe wanted time alone with me" he says smirking

"Hell no" is my response before I push him off me

"No way you're that strong" he said shocked. I just laughed and kicked him where it hurts most

"Never touch me again or it'll be worse… and NEVER call me a pretty princess again" I growl then walk away only to bump into Alek.

"Chloe are you ok" he asked really worried. It was so cute the way his forehead gets creases and his eyes start looking for any signs of harm and . Wait Chloe snap out of it he not cute! I mentally scream at myself

"Ya of course what are you doing here?" I ask truly confused his locker and first class where on the other side of the school

"Amy saw me and told me Aaron was being an ass to you and to come help" he said looking at Aaron rolling on the floor groaning

"Um Chloe what did you do"

"Well ya see he sneaked up on me when I was talking to Amy and then he tried getting me to go have sex with him when I said no he got upset and pinned me to the wall, so I got Amy to take the crowd somewhere else then I sorta pushed him with my new strength and then kneed him in the ya know" I said smiling. He just stood there shocked this made me laugh

"Come on we are skipping today" he finally said. I easily agreed

_**3 3 3 **_

"Ugh I officially hate training" I said looking at my watch. It was 3:30 a.m. I mentally groaned. Jasmine saw and laughed "come on your staying with me tonight, and don't worry your mom already knows" she said smiling

"Ok" I said smiling I love sleepovers with Jasmine

"Oh but I don't have my key do you have yours" she asked hopefully

"Probably"

When we got to the penthouse and walked in Alek was leaving

"What are you doing here" he asked looking at me. Guess he doesn't know I thought

"I'm sleeping over, so you're off duty. Congrats" I said walking past him and into my room to put my stuff down. Yes I just said _my _room. It's between Alek and Jasmines. I even got to decorate it. When Jasmine walked in we started gossiping doing girly sleepover stuff till around 5.

The next morning I woke up to find Jasmine passed out next to me still, so I decided to see if Alek was still asleep I was gonna have some fun.

When opened the door I saw him passed out on his bed so naturally I had to play a prank on him.

I went and got my iPod and docking station and went back to his room. I plugged everything in then positioned it next to his head. Then went to get Jasmine she loves doing this. Once we were back I chose the song and put it on full blast. Super hearings gonna be a huge down side for him. I thought. Then clicked play, and Boys by Kesha started blaring.

It worked perfectly as soon as she started singing he jumped out of his bed and landed with a huge bang on the floor… on his back…not very gracefully either.

Jasmine and I couldn't stop laughing we were using each other for support as the song kept playing…

That when I realized what song I chose because he usually laughs along but now he was looking at the iPod station with wide eyes. And as the song finished he regained composer

"Your gonna pay for this one!" he yelled and started chasing me; I didn't make it far before he tackled me and started tickling me.

All I could think was why he didn't go for jasmine to.

_**3 3 3**_

Once Alek finally let me up I went to get ready for the day. Little did my mom know I never had to pack a bag. I had a closet filled with clothes and a fully equipped bathroom here. I was here a lot. Hence the key and room.

I took a shower then went to my closet. I took out a white and light green striped off the shoulder shirt that stayed pretty loose but not too loose and light wash distressed skinny jeans and a pair of white flats. I let my hair fall natural and did my makeup. I thought I looked pretty good.

When I walked out to see if they wanted to do something Alek's mouth dropped open

"Alek your gonna catch flies" said Jasmine laughing. His mouth shut quickly.

"Do you guys want to go do something fun"

"Sorry can't basketball soon" said Alek getting up to go get ready

"Sure I'd love to" said jasmine getting her bag and keys

"Let's go shopping" I say running to get my purse to.

_**3 3 3**_

Jasmine and I spent 2 hours shopping and having fun. We both got a lot of new stuff. I got 2 new swim suits, 3 shirts, 1 skirt, 1 dress, and 2 pairs of shoes. Jasmine got 1 new swim suit, 4 shirts, 2 dresses, and 2 pairs of shoes.

"Oh my god I have to borrow that dress sometime" I told jasmine meaning the sparkly green one she got

"Sure" she said we share clothes a lot it's nothing new

"I need food or I'm gonna die" I said dead serious. Jasmine only looked amused

"Well ok then lead the way" she said still obviously amused. Ya see I had a lot of bags and I was having a little bit of trouble

"I could use some help ya know seeing as you have half as many bags as me" I said

"But what's the fun in that" she said walking ahead laughing

_**3 3 3**_

When we got to our seats at the pizza place I was greeted with the sight of none other than the entire jocko pack. I groaned and jasmine looked up questioningly. I pointed and she immediately understood. No one knew I hung out with Jasmine and Alek but Amy and Paul, so this could cause drama.

"Don't worry they probably won't even notice" she tried to reassure me

"Yup because 2 girls that already have almost every guy staring at them and are surrounded by shopping bags are so easy to not notice" I say under my breath.

"Then if they do notice ignore them. That's what I do. And where is Alek anyway I'd have thought he'd be with them" she said looking around. That's when I saw him walk out of the bathroom. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks. And being the jocko's king this made them turn to see what he was looking at. Yup thanks for that Alek I think to myself.

"Wow is that King… with Jasmine"

"Wow talk about smoking chicks. Good eye man…wait is that King… with Jasmine" and so on the comments went and they weren't very appropriate. I just buried my head in my hands. When they started talking Jasmine realized Alek did something that drew attention to them. And she was mad. I hate attention from the jocks and both Jasmine and Alek knew it. But he looked really sorry and I could feel his guilt. He was also angry, but I can't figure out why.

"Ignore them Chloe" I heard her whisper

"I will try" then we ordered ate and left as fast as we could.

**And that's where I'm gonna stop. I know there wasn't any strong flirting between alek and Chloe but it will come I left subtle hints here and there that they have feelings or are starting to.**

**Oh and if you are curious as to why Alek reacted the way he did to the song YouTube it :D **

**Happy reviews make me happy :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives of Chloe king

Thanks for all the review they got me motivated to get this chapter started. Thanks! And thanks to my friend cherryblossom112696 for being my "Unofficial" beta. And for tranniebear if you type in boy's kesha lyrics you will find many videos.

**At school the next day**

I walk into school and everyone turns and stares at me… again. Wow two days in a row. This must be a new record.

I spent the night at Jasmines again so I was walking in with her… and pulled up in her car with her. So much for low profile I think as I walk to my locker. Jasmines already told me to ignore the comments we were sure would start.

It wasn't working well. All I could hear was.

"Wow king with Jasmine"

"Jeez what's up with that?"

"Can you say attention whore" oh and my personal favorite:

"Hell must have frozen over" I'm not even going to repeat the rest. When Jasmine and I get to our lockers Alek's waiting.

"Hi Jasmine, hi Chloe" he said loudly

"Hello Alek" said Jasmine. I pointedly ignored him. I still wasn't over the pizza place incident and today's new comments didn't help my mood.

"Come on Chlo you can't ignore me forever, you love to talk"

"Hey Jasmine you ready" I said again ignoring him, closing my locker and walking away

"Yup"

"You two do remember that I have homeroom and first period class with you two right, so you kind of have to talk to me" said Alek following us wearing his signature smirk.

"And we care because…CB" I say finally giving up, and turning around to face him.

"See I knew you wanted to talk to me, you just can't stay away… and don't call me that here I have a rep to maintain." He said looking around

"Oh my I'm so sorry" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you so mad at me" he asked stopping in front of me.

"You know why Alek" I said though he probably didn't. I wasn't mad that he accidentally brought attention to us last night it's that he didn't stop the comments… and its fun to mess with him.

"No Chloe I really don't" by now I had almost every cheerleader and jock staring at me in a way that clearly said 'what the hell'.

"Fine you want to know. Then I will tell you. I'm upset that you just let your 'friends' make the comments they did about Jasmine and I last night instead of stopping them. If not for me then for your cousin." I said angrily and stormed away

**3 3 3**

I finally got through homeroom after many glares from girls obsessing over Alek and Alek trying to talk to me. Meaning he was throwing paper at my head with notes on them. So now I was on my way to first and I had a plan for all those freaking notes.

I walk in and the only available seat is in front of Alek…whoopee. So when I get there I dropped all the notes on his desk and sat down.

So he leaned in and said

"Did you even read any of them?" he said with a mischievous smile

"No and what's up with the smile it's freaking me out" I said

"Oh nothing it's just that half of them were warning you that you were going to listen no matter what it's inevitable" he said smirking

"Why?" I say kind of scared

"Because you have to deal with me for a whole month" he said enjoying every second of this

"WHAT! Why!" I said a little too loudly

"Calm down King it's not that big a deal you're just staying at my house for a month, your mom's going away for work. I believe you have a text." He said nodding at my bag

Now I'm really freaking out. How am I supposed to stay mad and hard headed when I have to spend every day with him.

"Great" I say sarcastically after checking my phone the text was from my mom.

"Well isn't this your lucky day, you know almost every girl in this school would kill to be you" He said whispering in my ear with a smile. I had turned around not wanting to look at him, I was still pissed at him… and blushing.

"Alek you have a HUGE ego… it kind of makes a girl wonder what you're making up for?" I said smiling sweetly at him, his mouth was hanging open and he was speechless… for once. "Alek fly's might get in" as I pushed his mouth closed, and I didn't whisper it. Then the teacher came in and we couldn't talk anymore.

**3 3 3**

Since I was spending the month at Jasmines I needed some of my things, like my computer I would feel lost without it. I took the moment to ask who had the idea to have me spend the month.

"So Jasmine exactly who's idea was it to have me spend the month at your house, because if it was Alek I will kill him." I said completely serious.

"Part of me wants to say yes so that you would kill him, but no it was my moms and my idea but Alek was all for it." She said laughing.

"O well in that case I'll just beat him up." I said smiling, which made Jasmine laugh.

**3 3 3**

When we got there Jasmine saw a friend from another pride and so she stayed back to talk with him while I went up. I opened up the door to find Alek and all of his jocko friends sitting in the living room, I was going to kill him anyway he knew that I was coming over, I had to go through the living room to get to my room, which means walking past them, I was the Uniter why couldn't I have a special power like invisibility?

"Why's she here?" said a kid named Mike.

"Wow you just couldn't stay away from me could you?" Aaron said with a smirk.

"You're the one that's stalking me Aaron." I said now heading for Jasmines room instead, I gave Alek a dirty look as I walked by.

"Hey whose room is this? Is this yours King? Wait why do you have your own room here?" Jessie, one of Aleks other jocko friends, said walking into Chloe's room.

When I saw him walk in I started freaking out, I tried to quickly come up with an excuse, I looked at Alek and he just shrugged he obviously wasn't going to help.

"It's not my room." I said hoping he would buy it.

"But there are pictures of you all over in there and it looks like someone was just in there?" He said giving me a weird look.

"Just because there are pictures of me doesn't mean it's my room there are pictures without me and there's even a picture of Valentina. It's called a guestroom." I said.

"And my mom's friend just left yesterday so that would be why it looks that way." Alek said coming to my rescue.

"But why do you have your own key?" I was getting annoyed now, if he kept asking questions I might end up throwing him into the wall or something.

"Obviously this is Jasmines key she saw an old friend outside and stopped to talk to him, so she gave me her key to come inside." I said with a 'duh' look on my face. "You can even check if you really need to." I could hear them talking outside still. He went to the window and checked and when he saw her he got a look like he was embarrassed, and sat down.

"Now are we all set or are we going to play another game of twenty questions?" I said looking annoyed at them. Aaron spoke up:

"I have one question you want to go on a date with me sometime?" He had this cocky look on his face like no girl could resist him.

"Aaron there's a better chance of hell freezing over then of me saying yes, but if you really want to then you'd better go to hell and wait and for it to freeze, so get back to me when it does." I said giving him a smile. I headed to jasmines room while all the other jockos including Alek were making fun of him for getting turned down, so I had to put all the others in their place while I had the opportunity. "O and one more thing the rest of you aren't as desirable as you may think either, remember I'm a girl we LOVE to gossip." I said with a miscevious smile as Jasmine walked in and we walked into her room.

"What was that about?" She asked me. So I told her everything that happened and she started laughing. "You really said that o my god I wish I could've seen Aleks face its time someone deflated his ego just a little bit." She said smiling, as I agreed with her, and we started doing all the girly things that you do at a sleepover.

**3 3 3**

Two hours later Aleks friends left and he walked in. I wasn't happy. The funny part was I wasn't mad at him anymore when I came here and I was going to forgive him but now…so not going to happen.

"Hey" he said lying down on my bed. By now we moved into my room.

"Hello" I said back…revenge is a bitch.

"So did you have fun with your friends" I said

"Being a man for once" said jasmine

"What are you talking about" he said confused it was starting to annoy him having Chloe mad all the time. He was going to change that.

"Aw does Alek want me to braid his hair" I said laughing

"Oh and I can do your make up and nails to" said Jasmine joining in, realizing what I was doing.

"Um no thanks" he said walking away slowly

Jasmine and I looked at each other and smiled

"To bad" we said together tackling him.

**3 3 3**

When I stepped back and took a good look at Alek I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand up straight

"We have to take a picture and post it on Facebook" I said to Jasmine getting my phone

"Oh my god we so should"

"No! We so shouldn't" said Alek freaking out. He was tied to a chair so it's not like he could stop us. We did his makeup and nails and gelled his hair into a side part his makeup looked bright and obnoxious and his nails were hot pink. It was hilarious.

"Say cheese" I say while Jasmine holds him in the desired position, showing his nails and makeup. **Click.** And we had our picture.

"Alek would you like to see" I said sweetly showing him.

"Why are you doing this to me" he whined

"It's called pay back" said Jasmine untying him

"Finally I'm free, give me the phone Chloe" said Alek trying to grab it

"Ok" I said handing it to him sweetly

"Wait where is it" he said freaking out

"I deleted it" I said smiling

"O thank god" he said relieved

"After I sent it to a friend" I said laughing as his face fell

"Who did you send it to…I bet you sent it to Paul" he said already getting ready to leave…forgetting to take everything off

"Nope not Paul someone you will never get it from I already told them to put it on facebook"

"Who" he said again

"Amy" I said smiling in triumph

He groaned in response as he fell back on the bed. He knew if Amy was set on him not getting it he wasn't going to get it. I smirked.

"Isn't payback such a bitch" I said

"Hey Chloe look his picture already has like 20 comments" said Jasmine laughing

"WHAT" he said checking his phone. He groaned again when he saw it. Some of them were

"Wow Alek who took your man card."

"Pink is def your color."

"Well now we know what you do on Friday nights."

"So what's your drag queen name?"

Oh and my favorite:

"Chloe! Jasmine! So not funny!"… By Alek

"Look Alek your famous" said Jasmine laughing

"Alek you make such a pretty girl…by the way what is your drag queen name" I said laughing so hard she was on the floor.

"Oh so not funny" he said then he charged and we started wrestling till he had me pinned.

"I'm not letting you up until you apologize and you promise to make Amy take it off the wall."

"I'm going to go with no" I said smiling. Oddly enough I was comfortable… then my phone had to beep.

"Alek can I please check my phone" I asked sweetly

"Nope I will" he smirked and opened the message.

"Who is it" I asked, I couldn't see Alek still hadn't moved from on top of me.

"Brian" he said and I could feel his anger, and something else but I can't figure out what.

"What's he want?" I ask not wanting to deal with Brian at the moment. Lately I've been spending less and less time with him and I liked it. Mostly because that time was replaced by spending it with Alek and Jasmine but whatever…

"He wants to know if you want to go get coffee tomorrow morning" he said still upset

"Make up some excuse for me I don't want to deal with him right now"

"My pleasure" he said smirking. It wasn't till after he clicked send I realized my mistake in saying that.

"Wait Alek what did you send?" I said squirming trying to get up but he wouldn't let me. He just smiled. "What did you send?"

"Say you're sorry and I will give you your phone, besides you need it to text Amy." He grinned at me.

"Fine sorry, happy now?" I said annoyed.

"Very", he says handing over my phone… but not getting up.

I looked at the phone he had said: 'Sorry I'm a little busy right now; I'm with my bf Alek." When I had finished reading the text I was so mad that I could've killed him. "Why did you say that Alek?"

"Well your busy and your with me so it fits." He said smiling.

"But why did you say that you were my boyfriend?" I was getting really upset.

"But I thought that in America bf meant best-friend?" He smiled knowingly.

"You're not fooling anybody Alek I know you knew what it meant." I tried to hit him but he got out of the way too quickly so he held my hands so I couldn't.

That's when Brian replied.

'Wait boyfriend!' I groaned why was he doing this?

"Alek I'm going to kill you, and I'm just going to tell him it's not true."

"Well then I'll just take this" He said as he grabbed my phone from me and texted him.

"Alek give me my phone." And when he wouldn't I kicked him in his sensitive area. When he rolled off I sat on my bed and texted him back. I said:

"Brian sorry that was just my friend messing with you before I could get my phone." While Alek was still on the floor he replied:

"Ok do you want to come?"

"No" was all I said.

"Is there a reason?" He asked

"No."I said not really caring Alek was still in pain I must've kicked him really hard.

"Well then is there another day that you can see me." Brian said

"No I'm busy every day." I said wanting to be rid of him.

"Well then you might as well delete my number from your phone because you're not going to hear from me again." I couldn't have cared less. I told Amy to take the picture off of Facebook. When I looked up I didn't see Alek anymore.

"Alek I'm sorry and I made Amy take picture off Facebook, and I don't think we will have to worry about Brian anymore I told him to take a hike." Suddenly he had me pinned again.

"Good because I thought we could maybe talk about something else." As he just looked at me, and suddenly his face was just an inch away.

**And that's chapter 2. Sorry for the cliffy just thought it fit. I'm thinking about making Alek have to work for Chloe. What would your opinions be on making Jasmine, Chloe and Alek all be able to sing not just Amy.**

**Happy reviews make me happy :D**

**And a thanks to cherryblosson112696 because she helped write many of these scenes…and helped with A LOT of my spelling :D lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives of chloe king; I'm just a crazy big fan.**

**I have decided not to have Chloe be able to sing but Alek and Jasmine be able to. And sorry for making Chloe be mean to Brian. She is mad at him because he lied to her about staying, so you all know**.

Flashback:

"_Alek I'm sorry and I made Amy take the picture off Facebook and I don't think we will have to worry about Brian anymore I told him to take a hike." Suddenly he had me pinned again._

"_Good because I thought we could maybe talk about something else." He just looked at me, and suddenly his face was just an inch away._

Present:

O my god is he going to kiss me! I really want him to kiss me. Was all I could think over and over again. He was almost to my lips when suddenly he moved to my ear and whispered:

"See I always get what I want" with a smile… not a smirk…how weird. Then to top off my frustration he kissed me…on the cheek!

"Bye Chloe" then he was gone. That jerk, he is so going to get it. Two can play at that game.

**3 3 3**

The next day I was hanging out with jasmine at work, when Brian walked in, guess he wasn't serious about not wanting to see me, he knows I work here.

"Oh Chloe you're here" he said in a confused tone

"Um ya…I work here" I said in a 'duh' kind of way

"Oh well you said on week day at 3, so I thought you wouldn't be here" he said as if it was nothing and started looking through the clothes.

"Ya well I work over time to sometimes so that's not always true and you know you're looking at the girl's clothes right" I said laughing.

"Yes, I'm buying it for my new girlfriend" he said acting like this will hurt me a lot, I thought it would but it didn't… probably because I could sense he was lying and his emotions gave away what he was really doing, trying to make me jealous. Jasmine could see it to, and she never liked him so this just added to it.

"Cool" I said going back to work and talking to Jasmine.

"So who's this?" he said talking about Jasmine. Does he really think it's his business who I'm friends with?

"My friend Jasmine, the one always with Alek when they come get me, their cousins." I said smiling. He wasn't happy to hear they are cousins. Jasmine wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice she was looking at the time.

"So Chloe do you want to close up now. We have to meet Alek. And you still have to stop by the apartment to get your stuff from your room." She said dead serious.

"Ya sorry I forgot your mom's taking us to dinner" I said grabbing the keys and getting ready to close.

"Um Brian were closing so I'm sorry but you have to leave." I said nicely. I wasn't going to be mean. I decided it's not a big deal and to just let the lying go, not forgiven but not being brought up.

"Oh ok" he said still not leaving though. I just rolled my eyes. That's when I remembered I didn't know where or why we were going to dinner.

"Um Jasmine I forgot to ask, where we are going to dinner" I was already thinking of different outfits for different places.

"That fancy Japanese hibachi bar place down town." Smiling, she had been talking about wanting to go there for awhile now.

"Of course that would be why you're excited." I said with a laugh

"Why are we going to such a nice place?" I asked truly curious.

"Kind of like a welcome thing, she's really happy you're staying with us. She really likes you. She doesn't take quickly to people." She said smiling. I smiled to. I really liked Valentina as well.

"Well I'm glad she likes me. Let's hope she doesn't grow out of it while I'm with you" I said laughing

"Ya well keep yours and Alek's bickering down for when she's out of the apartment and you should be good" she laughed. I agreed. We had forgotten that Brian was still there until he said:

"Why would she be bickering with Alek everyday and a lot it's not like she's going to see him every day and like be living with him while she's with you" he said that like it was the craziest idea anyone could think of.

"Um not that it's any of your business but Alek lives with Jasmine and her mom" I said upset that he yet again thought he had that kind of say in my life. Even if he was my boyfriend he wouldn't, I mean it wouldn't make me mad but I still wouldn't be happy.

"What? You wouldn't kiss me but you'll live with your boyfriend for a few day's" he said upset. I wasn't going to point out month though. Or that I had my own room. Even if this did upset me.

"Brian I'm closing so please get out of this shop thank you, good bye." I said turning around and waiting outside. I wasn't going to point out Alek wasn't my boyfriend either. As soon as he was out I locked the doors and turned to Jasmine.

"Well come on I'm going to give you a complete makeover!" I said to Jasmine smiling and laughing.

"You'll end up looking as pretty as Alek did" I joked laughing again, so did Jasmine.

**3 3 3**

I put Jasmine in a red tank top with a black skirt that went to mid thigh and started at her waist, with a black thick belt and a black leather jacket, and her shoes were black leather ankle boots. I was straightening her hair right now and had done a smoky eye with a light pink tinted balm for her lips.

I was wearing a teal colored one shoulder dress that went to mid thigh with a cropped leather jacket that had a lot of zipper's on it. And I have black pumps on. I'm going to have Jasmine straighten my hair when I'm done with hers. My makeup is a set of different blues and teals for the eyes and clear lip gloss.

After Jasmine finished my hair we both went to stand in front of my big mirror. We looked killer. We both smiled at each other knowing Alek was going to love this.

When we walked out to the living room Alek wasn't looking at us he was watching a game on TV, but he knew we walked in.

"Valentina went down to the car already" he said standing up.

"Ok" we both said taking one last look in the mirror in the hall. When we turned around he was standing there with him mouth hanging open.

"Alek Petrov is speechless over girls" I said faking a shocked expression. Jasmine did the same. We knew we looked good. That's when he regained his composure.

"You two are not wearing that" he said sternly to both of us.

"Um says who" asked Jasmine smirking

"Me so go change" he said trying to force us into my room again.

"Um no I don't think so" I said walking out the door and past him, with Jasmine right behind me.

"Fine then if anyone asks your both with me, got it" he said giving in to them.

"Yes sir" we both mock saluted and left. I heard him chuckle before he began to follow us. That's when I took in what he was wearing. A black dress shirt that fit him just right not to tight but just enough so you could see his sculpted chest with the sleeves rolled up, with dark jeans, and black shoes. He looked hot; I had the urge to go make HIM change. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

**3 3 3**

When we got to the restaurant and were seated Alek immediately took a seat in-between me and Jasmine, he then proceeded to put one arm around us each and use my menu instead of his. The waiter came to take our drink and appetizer orders. He was good looking but nothing compared to my 'date', was all I could think. He was checking out Jasmine and I. But he was being very obvious about it. After we ordered our drinks and such he was about to walk away when he winked at Jasmine and I. I could feel Alek's anger; this was why he didn't want us to be dressed like this. He didn't want strangers hitting on us. I turned around to face him.

"Alek calm down it's not a big deal" I said trying to calm him down, I didn't know how long I could control my empathy and not give into his emotions. It was weird I could feel his emotions but not Valentinas or Jasmines or really any other mai's. But I couldn't think about that right now. What I was thinking about was how this guy could be so stupid. We are obviously not to be messed with, this warning was clear as day by Aleks protective arms around Jasmine and I. And to top it off you could see his muscles, and he has a lot of them. I could slowly feel his anger subsiding as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Good now stay calm. I will deal with him if he keeps this up much longer" I said taking away my hand. That's when I realized Jasmine and Valentina were staring at us.

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing" they both said with a smile

"Okkkk" I said just as the food came. We ordered and the waiter who's name turns out to be wait for it…Brian. Go figure, keeps hitting on us.

"When he comes back I promise I will tell him to stop" I say to an angry Alek who with every flirty word and motion the waiter made his arm tightened around us and he got angrier and angrier.

"No I will" he said through gritted teeth. But I wanted to so I said this:

"Or I could just give into the anger I feel you feeling and use that to yell at him." I say hopefully. When I see every ones shocked expressions I knew I said something I shouldn't have.

"If that's going to cause a problem like a curse activating or something I can just not do that" I said worried that a curse was exactly what would happen by giving into a person's emotions.

"No Chloe you don't have to worry about a curse. But how can you feel his emotions. Can you feel any other mai's?" asked Valentina looking like she was thinking.

"Um no, just Aleks' emotions. Why what does this mean?" I asked getting more and more worried.

"I don't know I will have to go look it up in the library when we get home" she said just as the waiter came back.

We finished our dinner without too much more flirting. That is until when we were all stood up and started to leave. That's when he did probably the dumbest thing of all tonight. He gave me his number.

That was obviously Aleks breaking point.

**Alek pov.**

As soon as I saw him slip Chloe his number I snapped. I was the only guy that was allowed to flirt with her like that. Jasmine I could have handled but _Chloe._ My Chloe. Hell. No.

"Are you really that stupid" I say angrily. I knew that me not yelling is scarier then me when I am. But both are scary according to Jasmine. But now I was beyond angry I was pissed… he was _smirking_ at me. That's my thing.

"What's your problem Blondie" he said still smirking.

"Your flirting with her and my cousin." I said nodding my head at Chloe as I say her and nodding at Jasmine as I say cousin. I didn't want him confusing Jasmine and Chloe.

"So what are you going to do about it" he said. Boy this guy has some nerves.

"Do you want to keep your face looking the way it does now" I asked dripping with anger.

"Ya" Brian said suddenly nervous.

"Then I suggest you stop hitting on them. Now" I say pulling them close to me. Unfortunately this made Chloe loose her balance because I had dropped my arm by this time. The bright side was this made her instinctively throw her arms around me and hug me for balance. I smiled down at her, and then threw a glare at the guy one last time before walking out the door. I kept my arms around Jasmine and Chloe. Valentina just watched with interest at how I responded to the situation. I think she could tell it was his hitting on Chloe that really sent me over the edge.

**3 3 3**

**Chloe pov:**

When we got back to the Apartment I went to my room, and Alek followed me. Jasmine was told to follow Valentina into the library. Valentina wanted a second opinion on something. So I was going to use this time to question Alek.

"Alek why were you so upset about Brian hitting on us?" I asked sitting on my bed. Alek followed my example and sat next to me.

"Nothing, it just upset me that he would do that after seeing you two obviously weren't to be hit on." He said this not looking at me, I could tell that wasn't the whole story.

"Or Alek Petrov was actually jealous." I say playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Um good night Chloe" he said avoiding the question and starting to get up. That's when Chloe realized that that other emotion she felt Alek feeling when she and Jasmine were at the pizza place was jealousy.

"Wait that was the other emotion I couldn't pin point" I said to myself. He heard.

"What did you say" he asked obviously starting to freak out.

"Ya when we were at the pizza place and your friends started hitting on Jasmine and I, I felt anger and something else that I couldn't pin point at the time. But I can now. You were feeling it at the restaurant to. It's jealousy." I say looking him in the eye. Alek's speechless so he just walks out.

"Well this is going to make things awkward" I say as I start getting ready for bed.

**3 3 3**

**Jasmine pov:**

When we get home my mom tells me to follow her. So I do. We go to the library and she starts looking in the restricted section.

Mom takes out a really old looking book and starts looking for a page.

"Mom what are you looking for?" I ask walking over to her.

"I remember reading something about the uniter and an ancient empathy link that could possibly be awakened." She said finally stopping at a page.

"Here read this" she said. As I did my eyes got wider and wider. I was completely shocked.

"Oh my gods" I say completely stunned.

**Cliffy again sooooooo sorry please don't hate me *pouty face* . But it's for good reasons. One, I need to think of how to phrase the prophecy and two, I just thought it fit . Lol. I hope this makes up for being mean to Brian. And is anyone else freaking out about next week's episode. I was so excited about the kiss I literally jumped to my feet and started screaming my head off and running around my house. I then proceeded to yell that they were finally together at my mother who didn't understand what I said and then I wouldn't shut up about this upcoming episode and the possibility's it held. I am very upset that they gave us such a happy moment then ruined it with that promo…sorry I'm ranting. I do that a lot.**

**Happy reviews make me happy **

**Ps. Please give some credit to CherryBlossom112696 she helped me with many things, namely spelling Also some ideas **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives of chloe King.**

**There may not be regular chapters like this for a little while because CherryBlossom112696's computer isn't working at the moment and she can't get to a computer that works regularly, and she isn't able to come over for the rest of the weekend so this may be the last chapter for a while. Sorry **

**Thanks to all of the reviews they help motivate me to write the next chapter. **

**Hi its cherryblossom112696 just wanted to let you know were having a lot of fun writing this story, I love Nine Lives **

Flashback:

_Chloe pov: _

"_Ya when we were at the pizza place and your friends started hitting on Jasmine and I, I felt anger and something else that I couldn't pin point at the time. But now I can. You were feeling it at the restaurant too. It's Jealousy." I say looking him in the eye. Alek's speechless so he just walked out._

_Jasmine's pov:_

"_Here read this" she said. As I did my eyes got wider and wider. I was completely shocked._

"_Oh my gods" I said completely stunned._

**Present:**

**Jasmine pov:**

_Once you find your uniter mai_

_They'll feel what's felt inside a humans mind_

_The path will be cruel and hard_

_But with the love of their true mai's heart she will know what to do _

_For they can feel that mai too. _

I couldn't comprehend what it meant no matter how many times I reread it. I was in such shock I couldn't completely understand what it meant.

"You have to understand you cannot tell either of them. They must figure the majority out on their own." My mom said sternly.

"Fine, but what do they mean by 'the path will be cruel and hard'? Does it have to do with how she loses her lives?"

"No I believe that this is a prophecy about love not death. I think Chloe is going to be in for a bumpy ride with that love triangle she has going on." My mom said as she walked out of the library.

"Oh boy I hope she chooses Alek, otherwise I'm screwed" I said to myself thinking about having to choose between Chloe and Alek. I don't think I could. I thought as I went to go get ready for bed.

**3 3 3**

**Alek's pov:**

I was completely stunned. How could she have noticed that? She can't know I have feelings for her. That would screw everything up. Crap.

I didn't want her to know. Now she has probably figured it out by now. I hope she hasn't. I think as I get ready for bed.

**3 3 3**

**Valentina's pov:**

Oh I hope they figure out their feelings soon. I can tell Alek already knows about his feelings, I just hope Chloe reciprocates soon. I think as I go to bed.

**3 3 3**

**Chloe's pov:**

Jasmine and I were heading to Amy's house to pick her up when I noticed something was up with her.

"Jasmine is something wrong?" I ask she looked like she really wanted to say something.

"What? Oh no of course not. Oh look we are here." She says getting out of the car. I just follow confused.

"Hey you ready?" I ask Amy as she answers the door. We were all going to hang out at the penthouse. The three of us have gotten close.

"Yup, let's go." She says running to the car. We just laugh at her. She's always so peppy.

**3 3 3**

"Hey Jasmine put my iPod on the docking station and pick an Auburn song, oh and turn it up" I say smiling.

"That means…" said Amy smiling really big.

"CLUBBING!" we all scream together. That's when she's happy came on.

"Well Jazz you gonna show us up or what?" I say opening my closet so we can all go through it.

"You know it" she says then starts singing and dancing. We dance and sing with her while we look for outfits. We didn't even notice the front door opening. Once her song ends, we all take turns going into my bathroom to change. While we changed we all sang the different songs playing together as if rehearsed. We sang on top of the world and superman.

I was wearing a green sparkly tank top with a pair of dark super skinny, skinny jeans with gold accents, with gold shiny heels, and my hair was in a high pony tail. My makeup is a smoky eye with light pink lip stain and gloss.

Amy was wearing light wash distressed super skinny, skinny jeans with a shiny teal tank top and a black sparkly vest that matched her heels. Her make up is a black, silver and teal set with shimmer, and her lips are bright red.

Jasmine had a white off the shoulder loose cropped shirt that said trouble in sparkly black writing, with a black sparkly tank top under. She also has on hot pink short shorts and matching black heels. Her hair was straightened and her makeup is black eyeliner and mascara with silver eye shadow and a hot pink shimmer around her eyes and nude lips.

Right when Amy finished her makeup her favorite song from Auburn came one, Particular Girl. So she sang this one. And we all danced and sang together when Jasmine and I finished our makeup and hair. The next song was my favorite. I knew it by heart…and so did Alek. It was Hotsiie also by Auburn. I sang this one by myself. That's when we were all surprised by a certain someone or well someone's.

**3 3 3**

**Alek's pov:**

Jesse, Mike, Aaron, and I were all going to the penthouse to watch the game in an hour, but when we got there we were given an opportunity that was way too good to pass up. We walked in and heard the beginning of she's happy by Auburn coming from Chloe's room and singing. And the door was open to. So we all went and looked into the room and saw them looking through Chloe's closet dancing and laughing while Jasmine blew them away like usual. My friends were in for a rude awakening for thinking she was quiet. She had a strong singing voice all three of them did.

"Shhh wait don't go in. this could be fun." I add quietly enough that Chloe and Jasmine wouldn't hear over the music. We hid every time one of them would look our way. Then they all changed and Amy started singing and they all danced again. They were obviously planning to go somewhere. They all looked hot.

"Dude seriously, if you don't make a move on Chloe soon, I am" said Jesse behind me. I sent him a glare. He hasn't stopped asking me questions about her since my friends caught her walking in by herself. Luckily they didn't see that the key said Chloe King on it or that the bathroom mirror had sticker letters saying Chloe on the top.

Then Chloe started to sing and I knew immediately what song it was. I had a brilliant idea.

"Wait here but after I walk in stand in the doorway, you're in for one hell of a wakeup call for thinking you knew Chloe and Jasmine." I say right before Chloe starts singing. When she does I see the look of shock already on their faces from Jasmine just get bigger. That's when I joined in singing the guy's part. They were even more shocked at this, so were the girl's having not even noticed I was here let alone with 3 humans. Chloe quickly got over her shock and smiled then we started dancing together and singing our individual parts. We were dancing pretty intimately for 'just' friends. Jasmine and Amy weren't surprised Chloe and I sing together all the time. I sing with Jasmine and even Amy occasionally. But my voice mixes the best with Chloe's. They were dancing too. We did this a lot. And we were all good dancers to. Especially Chloe and Jasmine the whole part cat thing let them do some pretty cool stunts. The girls did back up for each other to. It was kind of funny they did it without even realizing what they were doing sometimes. When we finished our faces were really close. We were both leaning in. so much for making her work I think as our lips touch. I felt sparks immediately.

**3 3 3 **

**Chloe's pov:**

When Alek started singing the guy's part I was shocked. But I quickly got over it and smiled. I loved singing with him. When we started dancing I noticed how close we were dancing, almost intimately. But I didn't mind. Jasmine and Amy started dancing around us while Alek's friends just stood in shock at our singing, dancing and how comfortable we were around each other. When the song ended my face was really close to Alek's. We were both leaning in. When our lips touched all thoughts of making him work for me was gone and all that was left was the spark between us. We broke apart when Amy and Jasmine yell at us.

"Finally!" they practically screamed together. I just laughed. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Aaron.

"This IS your room. I've seen you wear half the clothes in that closet to school and the bathroom mirror say's Chloe on the top. Oh and not to mention the key that say's your name right on it." He said angrily, but there was also jealousy whether it was because I had a room and key and he didn't or because Alek got to have me I didn't know. But it pissed me off.

"And your problem with this is…" I trail off waiting for an explanation for his anger.

"So you'll date him but not me?" he asks taking a step closer to me.

"Yes I will, because I'm friends with him and know the real him. And I can assure you it's NOTHING like you. You're just an overly cocky jerk that thinks he's irresistible." I said getting in his face. I didn't like what he was saying.

"Ya right. Why would he be friends with you, you're a nobody."

"Yet you want to date me." I say leaving him speechless. Then I turn around to address Alek, but when I turned around he looked pissed… at Aaron.

"Alek calm down and go change" I ordered.

"Um why do I need to go change?" he asks confused

"Because we are going to that new club for 18 and under" I say in a 'duh' tone gesturing to mine and Amy and Jasmine's clothes.

"Oh ok I will be right back." He said turning to leave. Then he remembered something.

"Sorry guys change of plans your gonna have to watch the game somewhere else." Then he left.

Five minutes later he came back out and the guys had left. He looked hot. He was in a grey long sleeve t-shirt with a couple buttons at the top and the first two undone, with dark jeans and a black leather jacket. The worst part is all he did was change his pants out of cargos and out a coat on. He didn't even have to try.

"Let's go!"

**3 3 3**

When we get there, we see Paul waiting for us. There isn't a line so we got let in right away. But it was packed.

"Let's dance!" I scream already linking arms with Alek and Jasmine who linked with Amy and pulling them to the dance floor. Don't want to go home by Jason derulo comes on and Amy and I scream. We love this song. We danced all night. I was dancing with Alek, when I looked over to see Jasmine dancing and flirting with a guy. I was about to intervene when Alek's arms tightened on my waist forcing me to stay right next to him, he leaned down and whispered in my ear:

"He's mai." And he kissed me on the cheek, before kissing me on the lips. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. After about another half hour we all decided to leave. I found out that Jasmine's new boyfriends name is Adam. He seemed nice, but I was going to keep an eye on him just to make sure. I don't want Jasmine to get hurt.

Ask Amy my favorite motto when it comes to boys is 'you break her heart I break your face'. Now I can actually do that.

**3 3 3**

When we got back to the apartment it was only Alek Jasmine and I. We dropped off Amy, Paul since Paul doesn't have a car and we drove with Amy. We all went to go change and when I came back out only Alek was there.

"Where's Jasmine?" I ask she's usually the first ready.

"She went to sleep"

"Ok" I say sitting down next to him in front of the kitchen isle.

"Cocoa?" he asked getting out two mugs and some cocoa.

"Sure" I say with a smile. I haven't had cocoa in so long.

When I get my mug I see there are no marshmallows. I frown and Alek notices.

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned. I laugh.

"Where's the marshmallows?" I say with a dead serious look on my face.

"Um you wanted marshmallows? Sorry I didn't know you liked marshmallows." He said getting up to get them.

"Well of course I do silly, their soft and squishy. " I say laughing my head off. He just looks at me wide eyed.

"Um Alek can I have the marshmallows now?" I ask still laughing. Finally he recovered from my comment.

"Only if you can reach them" he said with a smirk holding them above his head.

"No fair" I pouted. Then I got an idea but I didn't let it show I continued to pout.

"Life's not fair" he said continuing to smirk.

"Don't you mean _lives"_ I say right before I jump quickly onto the counter then him grabbing the marshmallows and hoping off.

"Not fair" he said sitting next to me pouting.

"Life's not fair" I said successfully imitating him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks out of nowhere.

"Really Alek we kissed in front of your jocko friends, what do you think?" I ask getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good to know" he said pulling me closer and kissing me.

**Ok finally no cliffy! I just wanted to say that the episode where they kissed at the end got me motivated to have them get together in this chapter. But I'm not happy with this last episode. I am very mad at Chloe because she was talking to Brian again… with Alek watching! I really hope Alek doesn't take the ring the wrong way… I know long shot that he will but still… well you know the drill review!**

**Ps. Or was this a cliffy…;) lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! They were all great! And I know there was a hint that that might have been a cliffy at the end but it wasn't. CherryBlossom112696 just likes to mess with people and blame me…Grrrrrrrr.

CherryBlossom112696: I do not that's usually you! Grrrrrrrr to infinity back to you lol ;) And yes I do like to mess with people sometimes I have a little bit of a twisted sense of humor… but not nearly as bad as summer-love32 lol, you know I say that lovingly Blondie… remember you're my best friend so don't kill me in my sleep please!

Grrrrrrrr o and disclaimer I sadly do not own the nine lives of chloe king .

CherryBlossom112696: Grrrrrrrr… ok now we are done and you can read the story…

Chloe's pov:

The next day I woke up and realized I was going to go to school with ALEK PETROV the most wanted boy in school as my boyfriend. Oh I can't wait for what the cheerleaders are going to say now. This actually made me smile as I got up to shower.

When I was done I went to go stand in front of my closet. I was still in my towel thinking I was going to be alone when I got out. Big mistake…

"I think you should just stay in that" came a voice from behind me. I jumped so high when Alek spoke I'm surprised I kept my towel up, thankfully I managed.

"Hmm let me think about that" I said pretending I was actually considering, he believed me to he looked like kid on Christmas morning.

"No" I said walking into my bathroom with my clothes. I chuckled when I heard him grumble something I couldn't quite make out. I was wearing dark wash distressed short shorts, just to mess with him and the rest of the school, a tight v neck shirt that was white and said ninjas need love too in black with a red heart in the 'o' in love, with red high top sparkly converse. And I straightened my hair and left it all down. My make up was natural.

I walked out and Alek had changed to. When he saw me his mouth was hanging open.

"Alek how many times am I going to have to remind you, flies will get in" I say laughing and walking past him into the kitchen. He closed his mouth and followed me. Jasmine was already there and eating breakfast.

"Hey Chlo nice outfit I have to borrow that sometime" she said smiling and pushing over a plate of food.

"Totally" I said smiling and starting to eat. Almost as soon as I started to eat Alek sat next to me and started eating MY food. So not cool, so not gonna fly with this girl.

"Um Alek" I say smiling sweetly.

"Yes Chlo" he said acting innocent.

"Stop eating my food" I said stopping the sweet act and grabbing my plate of food back. He just laughed getting up and kissing my cheek as he passed.

"I do hope you to are together now. Especially after the whole kissing thing." She said eyeing us, in a momma bear kinda way.

"Yes we are" I said matter of factly. Alek just chuckled sitting back down next to me.

"Oh now I'm really excited for school" she said getting up and grabbing her bag. We followed her example and then went to Jasmines car with her.

"FRONT!" I scream running for the passenger's seat since Jasmine was already in the driver's seat.

"NO!" I heard Alek yell when he realized what I meant. But he was too late I was already sitting down and closing the door. Alek was banished to the backseat. Literally. Jasmine had a glass plate that could rise so he couldn't see or hear us but we could hear and see him. It was genius.

**3 3 3**

We pulled into the parking lot at school and I had to take a deep breath when the realization of my situation finally hit me. I was about to walk into a school full of girls that basically worshipped my boyfriend. I am seriously thinking that Charlotte the head cheerleader actually has a shrine dedicated to him. No. Lie. Every time I am near her she's talking about him, staring at him, or trashing me for being his friend… today's just gonna be great… heavy sarcasm implied.

Jasmine and I got out of the car and people weren't staring or talking, this they were used to. Then Alek got out, and only a few of his normal fan girls glared. Then he decided to put his arm around my waist. That's when the stares and glares started. Charlotte and her 'follower's' hadn't seen us yet. That all changed when we walked into school.

Alek was walking me to my locker when we passed her and her friends.

"I bet she's black mailing him" I heard her say and all of her friends agreed with her of course. Alek saw my upset look and I'm guessing heard them too because I could feel his anger. Right in front of them he bent down and kissed me…on the lips. That shut them up.

**3 3 3**

I was on my way to lunch later that day when Aaron cornered me, just like Alek did the day I threw his basketball. The only difference with this situation and that one was I liked when he did it, with Aaron it just creeped me out.

"Hey Chloe" he said getting in my bubble… I really don't like most people in my bubble.

"Hey Aaron" I said annoyed and it was really evident in my voice. He just chuckled…really.

"So I know you're with Alek, but we all know you prefer me. So why don't we go to that place I told you about for some alone time" he said getting even more into my personal space aka my 'bubble'.

"Or you go learn what personal space means. Because most girls…especially _this _girl don't like people like you in their bubble." I said pushing past him.

"But being in your bubble is just so tempting" I was disgusted by this comment. I could almost hear the double meaning as if he said it straight out.

"That's funny because the last time I checked you don't have a right to think that" I said stopping and turning around. I knew Alek was going to start to worry if I didn't show up to lunch soon so I wanted to end this conversation quickly.

"And why is that?" he asked grabbing me and pinning me to the wall…again. Really will he ever learn?

"Well the fact that I have a boyfriend has a nice ring to it, not to mention the fact that you're a disgusting creeper who can't take a hint" I said getting angry.

"I think someone should teach you some manners" he almost growled. Wow he's got some nerve.

"Well it won't be you" then as and after thought I said:

"Oh and maybe it's you that needs to learn manners after all you are the one _pinning me to a wall against my will." _Yup two can play that game.

This sent him over the edge.

"I was going to do this the nice way" he said grabbing my arm and starting to drag me towards the side doors. Wow he really is stupid. Is he like suicidal or something? Like seriously, muscular boyfriend on top of having gotten away from him once already. Yup he is.

"Or I could not do this the nice way" I say hitch kicking him in the face, causing him to let me go. That's when I just walked away.

"Bitch" I heard him say.

**3 3 3**

As soon as I walked into lunch Alek, Jasmine, Amy, and Paul all rushed over to me.

Apparently Alek had been listening to what happened, big surprise Jasmine had been also listening so she made him stay in his seat because she knew that I could take care of myself.

"I'm going to kill him." Alek said completely serious. I just held his hand and said:

"Please don't… I want to be the one to." I said smiling and showing my claws secretively so that no one would see them. Alek growled quietly so I gave him a kiss, which made him smile for a second.

"Gross can you two not do that in front of me please." Jasmine said pretending to gag, she was texting her boyfriend under the lunch table.

"Nope." Alek said pulling me so that I was sitting on his lap, so he kissed me again and it was a long kiss.

"Omg I seriously might throw up." Jasmine said, I just laughed.

"O just go back to texting Adam." Amy said smiling up at Paul. Jasmine was texting him for the rest of lunch.

**3 3 3**

Alek's pov:

I was walking Chloe back to her locker when I saw all of my other "friends" including all the cheerleaders, standing across the hall. I saw Aaron and thought that this was a good time to bring up our plans for the break next week.

"So Chloe did jasmine tell you about where we're going next week for the break?" I asked smiling at her, she looked confused.

"No, and who's we're?" She said getting nervous; she probably thought that I meant my other friends were tagging along too, not after what happened with Aaron today.

"You, me, Amy, Paul, and Jasmine." I said smirking at her relieved expression.

"O ok… where are we going?"

"Camping, doesn't that sound like fun?" I said sarcastically.

"Ya actually that does." She said. She was about to turn around when she thought of something.

"And next time you have friend's over please lock my bedroom door I don't want the school to find out I practically live there." All I could think was shit.

"Ah too late" I said pointing to the group of people behind her that heard every word. When she turned around she looked really freaked out.

"Shit!" She said realizing her mistake. As soon as she mentioned her own room I saw Charlotte starting to spread it around school. The fact that she was going on a 2 week long camping trip with me didn't help her, nor did the fact that we were dating.

**3 3 3**

Chloe's pov"

By the time school ended the whole school knew I had my own room at the penthouse, and that I was going camping with my boyfriend for 2 weeks. They didn't seem to know Jasmine, Amy, and Paul were going to, and if they did they didn't care.

I was getting so many glares and the rumors were so pathetic.

"She's pregnant with his kid"

"If she wasn't blackmailing him before she is now"

I'm so sick of the fact that my whole school has a gossip addiction, and if they don't Charlotte told them. Like I said before it's pathetic.

I was at my locker when I heard even more pregnancy rumors. I swear so many people want someone to be pregnant they should just be the ones getting pregnant. Alek was sick of the rumors too. I think we should mess with them really give the school a reason to suspect a baby.

"Hey pretty lady" came a voice behind me. It was Mike. And to think I thought he was the nice one out of the jocko's.

"Leave me alone Mike." I said annoyed. I saw Alek coming down the hall behind Mike. This made me smirk. I whispered to him that I wanted to mess with the school. He smirked.

"Aww come on Chlo, I know the rumors aren't true. So why don't we get out of here" he said with a smirk.

"Or she could come back to the Apartment with me" said Alek from behind Mike making him jump.

"Hey Alek" I said giving him a kiss. We were gonna make Charlotte's skin crawl.

"Hey how's my baby mamma this fine afternoon" said Alek. He really sold it when he put one arm around my waist and the other on my stomach.

"Oh just fine" I said trying really hard not to laugh as Charlotte looked at us in horror. I could tell she thought she could have won him over before this happened.

"So have you decided on any names yet?" he asked actually looking interested. Wow he was a good actor.

"Well I was thinking Summer or Skyler for a girl and for a boy Jake or Ryan." I said happily actually saying names I liked.

"Well I was thinking Lynn or Elizabeth for if it's a girl and Benjamin or Rylan for if it's a boy?" Alek said happily enjoying the stares that we were getting.

"Rylan? Where did you come up with that?" I said, I actually liked that name it was… different.

"O I just thought of it last night while you were sleeping." He said putting both hands on my waist.

"You're bed is a lot more comfy then mine is." I said shocking him and the rest of the school; Charlotte's head looked like it was going to spin around or something. It was true though because I had laid on his bed before.

"Well I have to make sure my baby's mamma is comfortable." He said putting his hand on my stomach again. This was too funny. I whispered to him too low for humans to hear:

"Do you think we should tell them the truth yet?" I asked.

"Ya, I guess." He said unenthusiastically. "Well… too bad we won't have to worry since you're not really pregnant." He said and it looked like everyone that was listening had just breathed a sigh of relief. I looked over at his friends and I saw Aaron and Charlotte both had the same smirk on their faces, I thought to myself that I thought they would be a good couple because they were both pure evil in my book. I thought that I should start calling them devil 1, and devil 2; kind of like thing 1 and thing 2 except evil.

**3 3 3**

**Alek's pov:**

That was so funny. I can't believe they actually bought it!

After the little show Chloe and I went to go meet Jasmine at the car. I could tell by her face she had heard it all.

"I can't believe you guys did that! When I heard Mike start talking to Chloe and knew you were near I was like well this can't end well. But then I heard Chloe say you guys were going to mess with everyone and I just knew something good was about to happen. THEN when you came over and were like 'Hey how's my baby mamma doing today' I was trying so hard to not laugh. And of course by then I had moved so I could see you…" ok she needs to breathe.

"Jasmine breath!" I interrupted her. Oh shit I forgot that word makes her laugh when she's like this.

"Jasmine what is so funny?" Chloe asked very confused.

"Oh never mind let's just go home." I said getting in the car with Chloe.

**Ok I know not the best chapter. But it's just a filler so that we can get the camping idea in.**

**CherryBlossom112696: If we had put the camping in it would have been a really really long chapter on Microsoft it already was 6 pages lol you can only imagine how long it would have been if we had added the camping, it's going to be a really good chapter we have sooooo many ideas for it.**


End file.
